Just Friend?
by Al Vee-chan
Summary: Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan hal yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku? seperti memelukku, menyelamatkanku berkali-kali, bersikap protektif dan.../"Itu karena kita teman. Teman akan selalu melindungi diri kita, ya, kan... Lucy?" Jawab Natsu sambil memperlihatkan grins-nya kembali./Warn : OOC, GaJe, first fic, NaLu ( 0 )Happy reading, Minna XD
1. Beginning

Hei, kamu yang memiliki rambut seperti bunga sakura,

Apa kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu?

Hei, kamu yang selalu memakai syal putih,

Apa kau tahu dari awal aku selalu memperhatikanmu?

Hei, kamu mage api yang memiliki ayah seorang naga,

Apa kau tahu jika seorang putri seperti diriku mengagumimu?

Tidak, kau tak akan tahu...

.

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Natsu X Lucy, NaLu of Course!**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, Alur kecepetan, AU, OOC...**

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

Matahari terik terasa seperti melubangi kepala seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah berjalan dengan gontai menuju guildnya tercinta, Fairy Tail. Wajah putihnya terlihat agak kemerahan dan sedikit basah karena keringat. Sesekali ia menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seperti seseorang yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Ya... ia memang tengah memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk mengatakan perasaannya selama ini pada...

"Yo! Luce!"

Gadis pirang yang berwajah cantik itu menoleh sebentar dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut salmon tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Natsu!"

Gadis pirang yang bernama Lucy Hearfilia itu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menunggu nakama dragon slayernya mendekat.

"Kau ingin ke guild?" tanya pemuda yang Lucy panggil dengan Natsu tadi.

"Hm.." Lucy hanya menggumam singkat. Lucy menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh dan sesekali ia meremasnya pelan, gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup? Lucy hanya berdua saja dengan Natsu tanpa ada kucing jantan berwarna biru yang bernama Happy itu.

"Hng? Kau kenapa, Luce?" Tanya Natsu sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"A..hahaha... a..aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Lucy sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Cih, Dasar aneh!" cibir Natsu. Ia mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli.

Lucy tampak tak ambil pusing dengan cibiran Natsu dan kembali ke alam pikirannya.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa di sini saja aku mengatakannya? tapi... ah! masa bodoh! aku harus mengatakannya!' Lucy menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin dirinya dan Natsu terus seperti ini. Selalu bersama dan tampak seperti teman meski ia mengetahui jika hatinya telah tertambat pada pemuda itu, tapi setelah kembalinya Lisanna membuat Lucy sedikit cemburu dan kesal sendiri. Mengapa? Pasalnya Natsu tampak lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Lisanna semenjak itu dan kehadiran Lucy sendiri seperti obak nyamuk untuk mereka berdua. Maka dari itu, Lucy ingin mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Natsu sebelum Lisanna mendahuluinya. Yosh!

"Natsu, aku ingin bertanya padamu." kata Lucy dengan tenang.

"Bertanya? Ya.. boleh saja, asalkan bukan tentang matematika." jawab Natsu sambil memperlihatkan grins-nya.

Lucy menarik nafasnya sebentar.

"Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, kira-kira kau akan jawab apa?"

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menatap Lucy dengan heran.

"Kau mencintaiku? Hmm... entahlah aku tidak terlalu mengerti." Jawab Natsu dengan tampang masa bodoh

"Begini saja, apa kau merasa senang jika bersamaku?"

"Uhm... Ya.."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir ingin menikah denganku?"

Natsu sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Lucy kali ini.

"Menikah... denganmu?" Natsu membeo.

"Aku memang merasa senang jika bersamamu, karena kita ini teman, tapi kalau menikah... kurasa tidak."

Lucy membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar itu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan matanya seperti akan menumpahkan sesuatu, tapi ia harus menuntaskan semuanya sekarang agar ia bisa lega.

"Jika bersama Lisanna apa kau berpikir... untuk... menikahinya?" Lucy membuka mulutnya sekuat tenaga untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, karena aku sudah berjanji padanya."

Lucy tersenyum miris mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan hal yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku? seperti memelukku, menyelamatkanku berkali-kali, bersikap protektif dan.. "

Lucy tidak sanggup meneruskan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Itu karena kita teman. Teman akan selalu melindungi diri kita, ya, kan... Lucy?" Jawab Natsu sambil memperlihatkan grins-nya kembali.

.

.

Hahahaha... kau benar, itu karena aku temanmu.

Bodohnya aku! Kau tahu, karena sikapmu yang seperti itu aku jadi berpikir jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku...

aku seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

"Lu-chan, kenapa kau terlihat lesu akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya seorang gadis manis berambut biru, Levi.

Mendengar itu, Lucy yang awalnya meletakkan kepalanya di meja bar, perlahan-lahan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ck, cuma perasaanmu saja, Levi-chan." Jawab Lucy sambil berdecak kecil.

Ia mengambil gelas kayu yang berisi jus jeruk miliknya, kemudian menyeruputnya dengan tenang.

 _'Sial, kenapa aku bisa selemah ini? Kenapa aku terus-terusan menggalau? Ayolah, Lucy... kau harus melupakan si flame head bodoh itu!'_ Lucy membatin.

Ya.. karena hampir dua minggu sejak penolakan Natsu ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Padahal sudah 3 misi solo ia kerjakan dalam kurun waktu dua minggu ini untuk melupakan kesedihannya, tapi sepertinya usaha Lucy gagal total. Kenapa? Jawabannya karena pemuda berambut salmon itu masih saja mendatangi apartemennya dan bertingkah seperti tak terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Jujur saja, setiap Lucy melihat tingkah laku konyol pemuda itu di apartemennya, ia menjadi sedih dan merasa kesal. Ya... Seharusnya Natsu tidak lagi datang ke apartemennya jika ia menyukai Lisanna dan seharusnya Natsu tidak lagi sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi apartemennya jika ia memang menyukai gadis berambut putih keperakan itu. Tapi, tetap saja... Lucy tidak sanggup mengatakan ' _jangan pernah kembali ke apartemenku._ ' pada Natsu. Ya... karena mereka teman, kan?

"Yo! Luce.. aku punya misi untuk team kita dan kau harus ikut." Kata pemuda berambut pink yang tidak lain adalah Natsu. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Lucy.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut, soalnya aku juga sudah punya misi yang harus dilakukan." Jawab Lucy, enteng, tanpa melirik selebaran yang disodorkan Natsu.

"EH?! Misi solo lagi? Ayolah, Luce... sudah dua minggu ini kau tidak melakukan misi denganku dan Happy."bujuk Natsu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tidak, aku tidak..."  
"Ah, Lucy.. misi yang kemarin ingin kau ambil ternyata sudah terselesaikan." Sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Mira-san... kau serius ?!" Seru Lucy sambil menggoncang bahu seorang gadis cantik yang poni rambutnya diikat, Mirajane Strauss, kakak perempuan Lisanna.

"Iya, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kau ikut dengan Natsu." Kata penyihir sekaligus model majalah itu.

"Yosh! Ayo, Luce!"

Natsu sudah mengepalkan tangannya, ia sedang bersemangat.

"Aye, sir!"

Tak lupa Happy juga ikut menyahut.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau ikut." Kata Lucy sambil beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.  
Beberapa langkah sebelum keluar dari guild, ia merasa seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Luce, kau kenapa? Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Kita, kan teman." Kata Natsu, seseorang yang menahan pergelangan tangan lucy tadi.

"Cih, kau berbicara seperti benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku " cibir Lucy sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi kau salah, aku tidak apa-apa, tak usah khawatir. Hanya saja aku merasa selalu bergantung pada kekuatanmu, akhirnya aku jadi tidak bisa apa-apa kalau tidak kau bantu." Kata Lucy lagi.

Mendengar hal itu Natsu tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau memang ingin bergantung padaku. Aku tidak keberatan, karena aku akan selalu ada untuk..."

"Jangan! Jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi!" Potong Lucy sambil menutup mulut Natsu dengan tangan kanannya sebelum Natsu menyelesaikan perkatannya.

"Lu... Lucy?"

Merasa sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Lucy segera melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Natsu.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Ah! Iya, aku harus menyelesaikan novelku. Jaa... Natsu, Happy.." Kata Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melangkan menjauhi guild secepat yang ia bisa, namun...

Lucy tidak sadar jika dua buah manik onyx menatap bingung ke arahnya.  
 _'Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu, Luce?'_

"Hm... sepertinya Lucy memang sengaja menghindari kita berdua. Kira-kira kenapa, ya?" Kata Happy sambil mengusap dagunya ala detektif.

"Hm.."

Natsu hanya mengangkat bahu dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tapi tidak dipungkiri jika ia bertanya-tanya tentang alasan Lucy yang tiba-tiba menghindarinya selama dua minggu ini.`  
.

.

To Be Continued...

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya, Minna... Yoroshiku, ini cerita NaLu pertama sekaligus fic pertama Vee XD moga Suka...


	2. The Reason Why

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **Pair : Natsu D X Lucy H**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, H/C**

 **Warning : Super OOC, TYPO bertebaran, GaJe, Abal, Mainstream, harap maklum :V habis, vee baru coba-coba nulis, nyahaha XD**

 **Oke, Minna... yang ingin meng-kripik dan memberi saran di versilahkan :V**

 **Happy Reading Minna :* Moga suka XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Reason Why**

 **.**

 **.**

 _4 July X790_

 _Hah… hari ini benar-benar menjengkelkan, Bagaimana tidak? Seharian aku diburu oleh ibu kos karena belum membayar uang sewa bulan ini. Huh! Aku tidak bisa mebayar uang sewa bulan ini bukan karena kau malas atau tidak mau bekerja, tapi karena uang hasil misi solo yang terbilang kecil itu hanya cukup untuk membeli keperluan dapurku, makanya.. aku hanya bisa pasrah saat ibu kos-ku mengubar-ubar keberadaanku, bahkan ia rela mencariku di guild dan untung saja Erza mau meminjamkan uangnya padaku, jika tidak… Ah! Mungkin aku sudah menggelandang dan tidur di guild malam ini. Yah.. untung saja, ya… Terima Kasih Erza :D aku pasti akan mengembalikan uangmu secepatnya._

 _Baiklah, kita ganti topik…._

 _Diary, Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku coba saja ikut kencan buta yang ditawarkan oleh Cana? Ya.. mungkin aku bisa menemukan seorang laki-laki yang bisa membuatku melupakan Na.._

Lucy berhenti menggerakkan pena di tangannya saat ia merasakan udara yang hangat menyapu leher jenjangnya dan itu membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang.

"Ya.. mungkin aku bisa menemukan seorang laki-laki yang bisa membuatku melupakan Na.."

Iris Lucy langsung terbelalak saat seseorang yang berada tepat di belakangnya membaca sedikit kutipan dari diarynya.

"Kyaaaaa….."

BUAGH

Lucy berteriak kencang, kemudian melayangkan 'Lucy Kick'nya untuk orang yang telah berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu. Apalagi orang itu juga berani mengintip ia menulis buku diary. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"I-Ittai, Lucy… Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini aku!" kata seorang pemuda berambut salmon yang tengah mengusap wajahnya. Dia..

"Natsu!"

Lucy berkacak pinggang dengan buku diary yang masih bertengger manis di tangan kanannya. Sungguh! Lucy tak tahu harus bagaimana jika ia tadi benar-benar menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Apalagi objek yang tengah ia bayangan kini sudah duduk manis di lantai kamarnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala merah mudanya.

 _'ck, bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar dengan suaranya. Lagipula dari mana dia masuk?'_

"Ini sudah malam dan kenapa kau ke rumahku!"

Lucy yang benar-benar dalam mode kesal itu tidak bisa menahan suaranya karena ulah Natsu, tapi sayangnya ia mencintai laki-laki yang selalu membuat ulah itu walaupun sekarang Lucy tengah mencaci maki natsu di dalam hatinya.

"Hehehe… aku hanya ingin berkunjung." Kata Natsu sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Lucy.

"Huh! Mana Happy? Tumben dia tidak ikut denganmu."

"Dia menemani Wendy dan Charle ke gerbang selatan." Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Gerbang selatan? Untuk apa?"

Lucy mengerutkan dahinya, bingung

PUFH

"Entahlah. Happy tidak memberitahu ku, kencan mungkin?"

Pemuda berambut seperti bunga sakura itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sana dan seenaknya saja menggulung-gulung tubuhnya dengan selimut milik Lucy yang berbau vanilla itu.

"Gggrrrrr…."

Lucy yang benar-benar sedang diuji kesabarannya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, mencoba menahan bogem mentahnya yang ingin ia pukulkan pada Natsu.

"Hoy, Sialan! Aku juga ingin tidur! Kau pikir ini…."

"Groookk… Grooookk…"

Dengkuran keras terdengar beberapa saat setelah Natsu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Lucy.

"APA?! Sudah Tidur!"

 _'Lucy… sabarlah…'_ Kata Lucy di dalam hati sambil mengelus dadanya.

Inilah alasan seorang Lucy Heartfilia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Natsu. Ya! Laki-laki itu masih saja seenaknya. Padahal Lucy sudah menegaskan pada Natsu agar tidak lagi datang ke rumahnya, tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Pemuda itu tidak hanya berkujung kerumahnya tapi juga menginap dan tidur di tempat tidurnya tanpa rasa bersalah! Entahlah, Lucy tidak tahu mau berkata apalagi.

"Hah.. dasar…" keluh Lucy, namun sebuah senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan meletakkan buku diarynya bersama dengan tumpukan buku-buku sihir bintang yang ada di sana. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, namun ia masih merasa belum mengantuk dan sekarang ia hanya mengamati wajah Natsu yang tak sengaja juga menghadap ke arahnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun tubuh rampingnya yang sempat berada nyaman di atas sofa itu kini tengah menghampiri Natsu yang masih terlihat tidur pulas.

"Jujur saja, aku ingin melupakanmu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau masih saja datang ke rumahku. Padahal aku sudah susah payah menjauhimu. Ya… aku harap kau benar-benar akan bahagia dengan wanita pilihanmu itu." Lirih Lucy. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tan itu dan beberapa saat kemudian….

CUP

Lucy mencium pelan bibir pemuda itu atau lebih tepatnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Natsu karena tidak ada tekanan yang Lucy berikan pada ciumannya. Setelah itu Lucy kembali menuju sofa kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Oyasuminasai…"

Gadis berambut pirang itu pun ikut menyusul nakama-nya itu ke alam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

 **Pukul 02.00 Pagi**

"Hooaam…"

Natsu mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya perlahan, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kerongkongannya yang terasa kering itu memberontak untuk di sirami oleh air, sehingga mengganggu kepulasan tidurnya. Salahkan ia yang makan terlalu banyak dan hanya minum sedikit air pada saat makan malam di guild tadi.

Ia ingin menuju dapur Lucy yang menjadi gudang makanannya sehari-hari jika ia malas pergi ke guild, namun baru saja ia menapakkan kakinya ke lantai ia melihat nakama pirangnya itu tengah tertidur tanpa selimut dan terlihat menggigil.

"Huffh…. Gomen, ne.. Luce.."

Pemuda dengan surai sakura itu berjalan menuju sofa di mana gadis itu tertidur, kemudian mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_ dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Setelah itu, barulah ia menuju ke dapur Lucy untuk minum.

.

.

* * *

 **Pukul 07.00 Pagi**

Suara burung bersahutan, cahaya matahari menembus tirai-tirai dan sebuah kehangatan menjalar kebagian tubuh Lucy yang terbungkus selimut. Pagi yang begitu alami.

"Sudah pagi." Gumam Lucy tanpa membuka matanya. Ia terus menyamankan diri dengan menggeliat pelan dan memeluk bantal gulingnya. Kedua tangan mulusnya juga ikut andil dalam merapatkan bantal guling miliknya yang entah mengapa terasa besar dan hangat itu.

"Hm… mm…"

Lucy mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali tanpa melepaskan bantal guling hangatnya. Setelah penglihatannya benar-benar jelas ia menemukan sebuah kain yang berwarna putih dengan corak kotak-kotak di depan matanya. Baru beberapa saat Lucy menyadari keganjilan itu, ia melihat ada kedua tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya`dan tangan itu sesekali mendorong pinggangnya sehingga tubuhnya sama sekali tidak ada jarak dengan 'guling' bertangan itu.

"Hmm… Luce.."

Tunggu! Kain putih bercorak kotak-kotak, tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan seseorang yang memanggilnya 'Luce' siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! NATSU NO BAKAAA!" Teriak Lucy saat menyadari siapa bantal gulingnya.

Kaki jenjangnya yang hanya terbalut celana pendek itu langsung menendang pemuda 'guling' tadi sampai terjengkang dari tempat tidur.

"Ittaaaaiii…. Apa yang kau lakukan, Lucy! Kenapa kau menendangku?!"

Natsu yang merasa tidurnya terganggu itu sedikit mencak-mencak karena Lucy menendangnya dengan tidak elit.

"Salah sendiri! Huh!" Kata Lucy sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya, merasa kesal dengan apa yang ia alami pagi ini.

"Cih."

Natsu tampak tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi karena dirinya masih merasakan kantuk yang hebat. Oleh karena itu ia hanya menggerutu pelan dan kembali berjalan sempoyongan ke arah tempat tidur Lucy, bermaksude tidur kembali.

"Eh… Eh? Mau apa lagi kau!"

PUFH

Natsu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Lucy tanpa rasa bersalah.

"NAAATTSSUUUU!"

"Ck, Kemarilah, kau juga pasti masih mengantuk, kan?" kata Natsu sambil membuka kedua lengannya bermaksud menerima pelukan dari Lucy, tapi..

BUAGH

"Tidur sendiri, sana! Dasar…" Gerutu Lucy sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah memberi pukulan 'selamat pagi' untuk nakama dragon slayer-nya itu.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi Lucy membasuh wajahnya dengan air karena pikirannya benar-benar kacau oleh ulah Natsu.

 _'Sial! Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat tidur bersama Natsu? Bukannya aku tidur di sofa?'_

 _'Apa aku tidur berjalan?'_

 _'Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah seperti itu… Apa Natsu yang memindahkanku?'_

 _'Ck, Dasar si kepala api bodoh itu! Beraninya diaaa…'_

Berbagai ekspektasi bermunculan di kepala Lucy karena kejadian tadi. Ya.. ia benar-benar yakin jika ia tidur di sofa malam tadi dan Natsu tidur di tempat tidurnya. Tak mungkin dia salah atau lupa dengan keadaannya pada saat akan tidur tadi malam.

"Cih, Masa bodoh." Kata Lucy sambil mengangkat bahunya, mencoba tidak peduli dengan masalah 'Tidur-Bersama-Natsu', tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika wajah Lucy kini memerah seperti buah tomat yang siap untuk dipetik.

.

.

* * *

"Minna… Ohayouu!" Sapa Lucy sambil berjalan ke dalam guild dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir _kissable_ -nya.

"Ohayou mo… Lucy"

"Ohayou… Lucy-san.."

"Ohayou…"

Kaki jenjang Lucy bergerak ke arah Request Board yang berada di sisi kiri café guild-nya. Setelah berada di depannya, iris karamelnya yang bundar itu bergerak mencari misi solo yang dapat ia kerjakan, karena bagaimana pun juga ia harus segera membayar hutangnya pada Erza.

"Hmm… "

Sudah berkali-kali ia memandangi misi-misi yang ada di request board itu, namun ia tidak menemukan satu pun misi yang dapat ia lakukan secara solo. Padahalal, misi yang bisa Lucy lakukan sendirian biasanya berhamburan dan ia dapat menemukannya dalam sekali lihat.

"Ck, Apa misi solonya sudah habis? Padahal kemarin aku yakin masih ada 5 misi solo yang tersisa."

Lucy mendecak kesal sambil berjalan ke arah bar dan meninggakan request board yang sedari tadi hanya ia pandangi.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, ne… Lucy?" Kata seorang gadis berambut putih keperakan sambil tersenyum kea rah Lucy.

"Ah, Mira-san… aku pesan jus jeruk." Kata Lucy dengan lesu, kemudian ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja bar dan menggumam kesal karena teman di guild-nya tidak menyisakan satu pun misi solo untuknya.

Baru beberapa menit Lucy menunggu, gadis berambut putih yang tergerai panjang itu kembali dengan nampan berisi segelas jus jeruk yang terlihat menyegarkan untuk diminum saat ini.

"Silahkan, Lucy… Hm.. Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, padahal saat kau datang kemari kau terlihat sangat bersemangat." Kata gadis yang bernama Mirajane itu sambil meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk itu dihadapan Lucy.

"Ck, kalian jahat… kenapa tidak ada satu pun misi solo yang disisakan untukku?" keluh Lucy sambil meraih jus jeruk itu dan mengaduk-aduknya pelan.

Mendengar hal itu Mirajane tersenyum manis dan menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi request kepada Lucy.

"Wah… Kau sangat baik, Mira-san?"

Lucy langsung menegakkan kepalanya, namun…

"Ini bukan misi solo, Mira-saaaaaannn…. Huweeeee…" Teriak Lucy sambil menyodorkan kembali kertas request itu pada Mirajane dan meraung-raung kesal.

"Memang, ini memang misi untuk tim. Aku ingin kau melakukan misi ini bersama Natsu." Kata Mirajane sambil mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Tunggu! Ah… sudahlah, Mira-san… aku tidak mau." Kata Lucy sambil menaruh kembali kepalanya di atas meja bar dengan lesu.

"Ck, ayolah… tawarannya lumayan, loh… 500.000 jewel dan lagi akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat menjauhi Natsu. Makanya, aku ingin kau berbaikan dan dekat kembali dengan Natsu." Kata Mirajane. Ia tersenyum manis sambil mengelap gelas-gelas kosong yang baru saja di cuci.

Lucy tampak tidak menggubris perkataan Mirajane dan asyik menggerutu karena misi solo yang sudah habis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa saja yang sudah mengambil misi-misi solo itu? Aku yakin, kemarin masih ada lima, tapi sekarang… huweee…"

Lucy kembali meraung kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus mengembalikan uang Erza secepatnya meskipun Erza tampak baik-baik saja setelah meminjamkannya uang 70.000 jewel itu. Apalagi ia harus membeli kebutuhan mandinya seperti sampo, sabun, face foam dan pasta gigi yang sudah hampir habis. Jadi, mana bisa ia hanya bersantai-santai tanpa misi di saat keadaannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Hehehe… sepertinya kau harus protes pada Natsu, karena kemarin dia yang mengambil semua misi solo itu."Jawab Mira, enteng. Ia tertawa kecil, penasaran dengan ekspresi apa yang akan Lucy keluarkan.

BRAK

"APA?!"

.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Mira yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas anggur yang baru saja dicuci itu tampak terlihat bingung saat melihat pemuda bersyal putih kotak-kotak-Natsu- meletakkan kepalanya di meja bar sambil memainkan api yang sengaja ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan kemudian ia memainkan apinya lagi.

"Hey, Ada apa, Natsu? Kau sedang bosan?" Tanya Mira sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik laki-laki yang memiliki sihir dragon slayer itu.

"Hn… Fuuh.. Fuuh.."

Natsu hanya menggumam pelan tanpa menghentikan aksinya memainkan api yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Mira yang merasa tidak puas dengan gumaman Natsu semakin mempercepat acara mengelap gelasnya agar bisa langsung mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Natsu. Ya… mengingat jika laki-laki bersurai sakura itu tidak pernah menjadi lesu dan loyo ini. Padahal Gray sudah mencoba memanas-manasi Natsu dengan cara melempar kursi ke arah kepalanya, namun upaya si mage es itu gagal karena si objek yang ingin ia ajak berkelahi terlihat tidak perduli dan tidak minat untuk adu jotos seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa Mira merasa yakin jika perubahan Natsu ada sangkut pautnya dengan perkelahian si penyihir dragon slayer itu dan Lucy tadi pagi

"Natsu! Natsu! Ayo memancing!"

Seekor kucing biru dengan sayap putih berjalan di atas meja bar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Natsu yang teronggok (?) tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak berminat, Happy… gomen, kau memancing saja bersama Wendy dan Charle." Kata Natsu.

"Yaaaah…. Mereka berdua tidak mau." Kata Happy sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yup, selesai." Gumam Mira.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Mira menaruh lap dan gelas-gelas yang telah ia bersihkan ke rak lalu menghampiri Natsu yang masih asyik sendiri.

"Nah, Happy… Kau mau ikan?" Kata Mira sambil mengambil ikan mentah yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Yahoooo! Arigatou, ne… Mira!" Seru Happy dengan girang sambil mengemut ikan yang tadi diberi oleh Mira kemudian terbang menuju meja Wendy dan Charle.

Pandangan Mira yang awalnya terarah pada Happy yang sibuk dengan ikannya kini teralih pada Natsu yang masih saja terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Ck, Apa ini karena masalahmu dan Lucy?" Tanya Mira dengan seringai aneh yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Natsu mengangguk lemah.

"hmm…mm.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang membuat Lucy seperti itu, Mira?" Tanya Natsu sambil menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di atas meja bar.

 _'Gotcha!'_ Mira bersorak gembira di dalam hati.

"Hm… aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja ia memang bersungguh-sungguh untuk mandiri dan tidak mau bergantung padamu lagi." Kata Mira sambil memegang dagunya, berpikir.

"Iya, tapi apa salahnya mengajakku dan Happy!" gerutu Natsu, merasa sebal dengan sikap Lucy yang di luar dari sikapnya yang biasa.

"Jadi mau mu apa sekarang? Menghalangi Lucy?" kata Mira, berpura-pura pasrah.

Natsu terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Mira. Dahinya mengerut tanda jika ia tengah berpikir keras, kemudian…

"Aku ingin Lucy melaksanakan misi denganku lagi. Jadi aku akan menghalanginya, karena dia harus terus bergantung padaku." Kata Natsu dengan senyum miring yang terlihat menakutkan tak lupa Kedua tangannya mengepal seperti saat ia tengah bersemangat.

Jujur saja, Mira sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Natsu. Bagaimana tidak? Perkataan Natsu bukan seperti seorang nakama pada nakamanya yang lain, tapi seperti perkataan pria pada wanitanya. Mira tersenyum aneh setelah sadar dari kekagetannya dengan sikap posesif Natsu pada Lucy.

"Hohoho… kau akan menghalanginya? Nah, sekarang bagaimana jika saat ini Erza yang tidak mau melakukan misi tim denganmu? Apa kau akan menghalanginya juga?" Tanya Mira masih dengan senyum anehnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa aku harus menghalanginya?, dia kan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lagi pula siapa yang akan menang melawan Erza? Erza itu monster, mungkin misi tim pun bisa ia selesaikan sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain." kata Natsu sambil bergidik ngeri. Tatapannya tak focus dan bergerak celingak-celinguk memastikan jika orang yang tengah ia bicarakan tidak ada di dalam guild.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Lucy? Kalau kau berkata seperti itu terhadap Erza, berarti kau menganggap Lucy itu lemah, ne… Natsu?"

Mira melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan sikap over semangat, namun tidak ia perlihatkan dengan jelas di depan Natsu. Mengingat jika ia ingin mengeruk dalam-dalam isi hati si pemuda berambut salmon yang tak peka itu.

"A-aku tidak pernah menganggap Lucy itu lemah! Dia kuat! Ia bahkan memiliki 10 dari 12 kunci emas roh bintang." Kata Natsu dengan mata terbelalak saat mendengar argumentasi Mira.

"Lalu? Apa alasanmu menghalanginya melakukan misi solo? Tidak mungkin,kan… kalau kau hanya merasa bosan karena ia tidak ikut denganmu melakukan misi? Dan lagi.. alasan apa itu? Kau ingin ia terus bergantung padamu? Ayolah Natsu, tidak mungkin Lucy akan bergantung terus padamu. Percaya saja pada kekuatan Lucy. Ia itu gadis yang…"

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak meremehkan kekuatan Lucy!" potong Natsu.

"Aku hanya tidak mau melihat ia pulang dari misi solo dengan kondisi terluka seperti misi solo yang ia lakukan 2 minggu yang lalu, makanya aku harus terus memastikan jika ia baik-baik saja dengan melakukan misi tim denganku. Aku ini teman sekaligus orang yang membawa Lucy ke guild ini, jadi sepatutnya aku menghalangi kehendak Lucy demi keselamatannya." kata Natsu panjang lebar. Ia merasa gagal menjadi teman jika melihat Lucy pulang dari misi dengan kondisi terluka, meskipun itu hanya luka kecil yang tidak seberapa.

Mira tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan langsung dari mulut Natsu yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan nakama-nya itu.

SRAK

Tak lama setelah ia berbicara seperti itu, Natsu beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi dan menuju request board dengan wajah yang terlihat serius. Setelah berada di di depannya Natsu menarik beberapa kertas request yang terpajang di sana, lalu kembali ke hadapan mira dengan lima kertas request di tangannya.

"Aku ambil semua misi solo ini." Kata Natsu sambil memperlihatkan kertas-kertas request yang ia ambil tadi.

"HOH?! Kau gila? Lucy bisa marah besar!" kata Mira dengan mata yang terbelalak setelah melihat lima kertas misi solo itu di tangannya.

"Hehehe… lebih baik seperti ini dari pada Lucy melakukannya sendirian." Kata Natsu sambil memperlihatkan grins khasnya.

 **END FLASHBACK**

 _'Sialan! Dia benar-benar meremehkanku!'_ Lucy menggeram di dalam hati saat mendengar penuturan Mira.

"Lihat saja! Aku akan menghajarnya jika ia kemari." Kata Lucy dengan seringai kemarahan.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued...**

 **Read n Review Plis... XD**

 **Kritik dan sarannya selalu terbukaa :D**


	3. Kiss and Tell

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **Pair : Natsu D X Lucy H**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, H/C**

 **Warning : Super OOC, TYPO bertebaran, GaJe, Abal, Mainstream, harap maklum :V habis, vee baru coba-coba nulis, nyahaha XD**

 **Oke, Minna... yang ingin meng-kripik dan memberi saran di versilahkan :V**

 **Happy Reading Minna :* Moga suka XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiss and Tell**

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy! Ayo kita ke guild sekarang." Seru Natsu. Iris onyx-nya menyapu bagian atas rumah mereka di mana teman serumahnya itu sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Aye, sir!"

Kucing atau lebih tepatnya exceed berwarna biru itu terbang dari lantai dua rumah mereka dan menghampiri Natsu.

"Ayo!"

.

Natsu berjalan sambil melamun tanpa berbicara sedikit pun dengan Happy, padahal biasanya ia akan sangat aktif bercerita dengan Happy sepanjang jalan menuju guild. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di belakang kepala dengan kedua irisnya yang menatap ke kejauhan. Ia masih teringat dengan mimpinya malam tadi, di mana bibir Lucy menempel di bibirnya sekitar satu menit dan hal itu benar-benar terasa nyata.

'Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu? Lagipula untuk apa Lucy menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya.' Batin Natsu.

Ia menyentuh bibirnya sebentar, mencoba menguak kembali mimpi yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Tanpa sengaja lidah Natsu yang menyentuh pangkal bibirnya itu merasakan sedikit rasa…..

"Eh?! Strawberry? Uhm.. Vanilla?"

Lidah Natsu sedikit menjelajahi bibirnya, mencoba merasakan kembali rasa strawberry bercampur dengan vanilla yang entah mengapa bisa menempel di bibirnya. Padahal seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mencicipi ice cream atau jus rasa strawberry-vanilla dan juga ia sangat yakin jika yang ia minum di rumah Lucy tadi malam adalah air putih, bukan jus strawberry atau susu vanilla.

"Ne, Natsu… Kau sedang apa? Sejak tadi kau melamun sambil… uhm.. memainkan (?) bibirmu sendiri." Kata Happy yang kini telah terbang di depan Natsu yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Kening exceed yang sudah lama menemani hidup Natsu itu mengerut tanda ia sedang menerka-nerka apa yang sedang Natsu pikirkan, karena jika Natsu sedang bingung atau heran tentang sesuatu ia pasti langsung mendiskusikan hal tersebut dengan Happy. Tidak seperti sekarang, Natsu bahkan masih terdiam meskipun Happy sudah menegurnya tadi.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau…"

"Aku sedikit bingung , Happy." potong Natsu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Bingung? Memangnya apa yang sedang kau bingungkan?"

"Aku bermimpi Lucy menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, tapi hal itu terasa sangat nyata dan entah karena apa bibirku bisa terasa seperti strawberry-vanilla. Uhm… kira-kira kenapa bisa seperti itu, ya.. Happy?"

Natsu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang exceed dengan wajah yang heran sekaligus polos seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi mainan. Sungguh polos.

"Eh?!" Happy terbelalak. Bahkan mungkin bola matanya sudah membundar dengan sudut 360 derajat karena penuturan Natsu tentang masalah tempe-menempel(?) bibir dengan Lucy itu.

.

.

 **Other Side**

.

Lucy mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya sambil menggeram seperti singa yang tengah marah. Giginya gemeretuk, saling bertabrakan antara gigi atas dan gigi bawah, karena memang pada saat ini ia tengah menahan mati-matian perasaan kesalnya. Sampailah sebuah suara membuat ia menyeringai semakin lebar seperti iblis.

"Yo! Minna! Apa Lucy a…"

GREP!

Sebuah lengan kecil mengapit lehernya dan menyeretnya keluar dari guild.

"Eh?! Luce! Le-le.. uhk.. Lepaskan aku!" Natsu meronta saat jepitan tangan Lucy semakin terasa membelenggu lehernya.

"Cih.."

Setelah berada di luar Guild, Lucy melepaskan jepitan tangannya dan langsung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Huh! Rasakan!" gerutu Lucy sambil membuang mukanya ke samping dengan perasaan kesal yang menjadi-jadi.

"Uhk… Uhuk! Kau jahat, Luce! Ke.. Uhuk.. napa kau menjepit leherku..Uhuk.."

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, masih dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan semua sumpah serapah maupun kata-kata pedas yang pernah ia dengar untuk ia persembahkan pada _The Bastard Natsu Dragneel_ , nakama 'tersayang'nya itu.

"Apa maumu sampai kau mengambil semua misi solo yang ada kemarin, hm?" Tanya Lucy, masih dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada.

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, kemudian…

"Ya… memangnya tidak boleh?" Kata Natsu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan mata yang sibuk menatap tanah yang tengah ia pijak.

Lucy diam sebentar, kemudian suaranya melembut dan sikapnya terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Kau menganggapku tidak mampu menyelesaikan misi solo itu sendirian?" kata Lucy dengan tatapan datar yang ia arahkan ke kepala Natsu yang menunduk semakin dalam.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Luce.. Aku hanya tidak mau kau pulang dengan keadaan… uph"

Lucy menutup mulut Natsu dengan tangan kanannya secara spontan sebelum Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat dragon slayer api itu terbelalak kaget karena bukan hanya kali ini Lucy tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya secara lengkap.

"SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAN KELAKUAN BODOHMU INI!" Teriak Lucy yang mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ke dalam guild.

"Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu! Aku tidak butuh rasa khawatirmu! Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!" Lucy melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara yang bergetar. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mencengkram kuat baju Natsu sampai kerutan-kerutan kecil terlihat jelas dan baju itu bisa sobek jika Lucy menambah kekuatan cengkramannya.

"…"

Natsu yang bungkam karena tangan kanan Lucy masih menutup mulutnya hanya bisa membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang Lucy katakan. Apa ia begitu dibenci oleh Lucy sampai Lucy tak sudi lagi menerima kebaikannya? Apa Lucy sudah muak karena selama ini ia selalu mengganggu hidup Lucy? Lalu.. apa maksud Lucy dengan mencium bibirnya pada saat ia tidur? Bukankah ritual(?) menempelkan bibir itu hanya dilakukan pada orang yang selalu kita harapkan ada di samping kita seperti yang dijelaskan Happy? Atau mungkin Happy salah menjelaskan?

.

 **FLASHBACK**

.

"EH?!"

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat mata Happy yang langsung membundar, karena mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ka-ka-ka kau bilang Lucy menempelkan bibirnya di bibirmu?!" pekik Happy, antara senang dan penasaran.

"Ck, di dalam mimpi Happy.. hanya di dalam mimpi. Memangnya apa segitu menghebohkannya sampai kau terlihat ingin berjingkrak seperti tu?" Kata Natsu yang semakin heran dengan kelakuan Happy.

"Mimpi? Itu tidak mungkin! Jika itu hanya mimpi tidak mungkin bibirmu bisa terasa seperti strawberry-vanilla. Ck, kau pasti ingat.. Lucy sering mengolesi bibirnya dengan cairan kental yang berbau harum saat kita hendak melakukan misi. Pasti rasa dari cairan itulah yang menempel di bibirmu. Dan aku yakin seratus persen kalau Lucy benar-benar melakukannya padamu!" seru Happy dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah membayangkan Lucy yang tidak pernah terlibat dengan romantisme bersama laki-laki itu bisa mencuri sebuah ciuman saat si mage api itu tidur.

Natsu mengangguk membenarkan opini Happy yang sekarang masih sibuk berjingkrak kegirangan.

 _'ya.. Lucy memang sering mengolesi bibirnya dengan cairan berbau seperti strawberry-vanilla, tapi kenapa ia melakukan hal itu padaku?'_

"Lalu, apa tujuan Lucy menempelkan bibirnya? Apa ia berusaha mengambil kekuatan sihirku?" Tanya Natsu sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya, berpikir.

"BUKAAAN!" teriak Happy yang merasa kesal dengan kepolosan Natsu.

"Jadi untuk apa? Tidak mungkin dia melakukannya tanpa alasannya, kan?"

"Ck…bukan menempelkan bibir, tapi mencium." Koreksi Happy sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Jika seorang wanita mencium bibirmu, berarti dia menganggapmu orang yang sangat ia cintai atau bisa dibilang orang yang selalu ia harapkan berada di sisinya dan selalu melindunginya." Kata Happy sambil memegang sebuah buku yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya.

"Kira-kira begitu yang ada di buku ini. Itu artinya Lucy sangat mencintaimu dan selalu berharap kau ada di sampingnya." Lanjut Happy.

Natsu terdiam dengan penjelasan Happy. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan perasaan senang tiba-tiba menghampiri relung hatinya, karena ternyata Lucy sama sekali tidak membencinya seperti apa yang ia khawatirkan belakangan ini.

 _'Ck, lagi-lagi kata 'mencintai'. Memangnya kata itu sangat hebat? Ya.. memang hebat, sih.. karena bisa membuat Lucy melakukan hal-hal diluar karakternya yang biasa.'_ Kata Natsu dalam hati sambil menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, tersenyum.

"Dekiterrruuu…."

"Oh iya! Aku ingin memberi benda ini untuk Charle, kau bisa duluan saja ke guild."

"Hm.. bukannya kau bisa memberikan benda yang seperti ikan itu saat dia ke guild?" Tanya Natsu dengan tatapan menyelidik pada benda aneh yang ada di tangan Happy itu.

"Tidak bisa, Wendy dan Charle akan melakukan misi hari ini, jadi kemungkinan besar mereka baru kembali ke guild esok hari atau lusa." Kata Happy sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, sampaikan salamku untuk Wendy dan Charle. "

"Aye, sir!"

Happy pun melesat pergi dari hadapan Natsu.

.

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Natsu menyingkirkan tangan Lucy dari mulutnya, kemudian ia memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Lucy dan menatap tajam ke arah kedua iris caramel celestial mage itu.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Ya, kan.. Luce?" Kata Natsu.

Lucy diam sejenak sambil menatap balik iris onyx yang memancarkan kesungguhan di sana, namun baru beberapa menit lamanya Lucy memalingkan pandanganya ke tempat lain selain mata onyx Natsu, karena detak jantungnya benar-benar tak terkontrol, apalagi saat tatapan laki-laki berambut pink itu terasa makin dalam seperti bisa membongkar seluruh isi kepalanya.

"Ck, Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya." Desis Lucy yang telah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Lagipula aku punya bukti cukup kuat kalau kau sebenarnya selalu ingin bersamaku." Kata Natsu sambil melepaskan pergelangan tangan Lucy dan berjalan menuju ke dalam guild dengan siulan-siulan kecil.

"Bukti? Bukti apa?"

Lucy mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli sambil mengekor di belakang Natsu yang masuk kembali ke dalam guild.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa…"

Lucy menatap punggung Natsu sebentar.

"Eh?! Oi! Natsuuuu! Urusanmu denganku belum selesaaaiii!" teriak Lucy sambil mengejar Natsu yang kini telah duduk di depan meja bar.

"Hosh… hosh… Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Natsu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Kata Lucy sambil menarik-narik baju bagian belakang Natsu, karena mau bagaimanapun juga ia benar-benar membutuhkan uang untuk saat ini dan ia merasa jika orang yang membuat ia tidak bisa mendapatkan uang adalah nakama berambut pink-nya ini. Ya… kalian tahu alasannya, kan? Natsu sudah membabat habis misi solo di request board kemarin dan Taraa… Lucy pun tidak bisa bekerja hari ini.

"…"

"…"

Terdiam, seluruh yang ada di dalam guild siang itu langsung terdiam dengan perkataan Lucy.

"Bertanggung.. jawab?"

Wakaba dan Macao berkata serempak saat perkataan Lucy yang cukup keras itu sampai di telinga mereka.

"Eh?! Hey, _Flame head_! Kau apakan Lucy sampai dia berteriak seperti itu!" Seru seorang laki-laki tampan yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Yes! Yes! Love rival Juvia sudah berkurang satu!" kata seorang wanita berambut biru sambil berjingkrak senang-Juvia Locksar.

"Hehehe…"

"Natsuuu! Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Gerutu Lucy yang merasa kesal, karena Natsu masih saja senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat!" kata Natsu sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya di depan Lucy.

Erza yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja dengan cake strawberry-nya langsung berdiri saat mendengar Lucy meminta 'pertanggungjawaban' pada Natsu dan entah sejak kapan sebilah pedang yang biasa ia pakai untuk misi sudah bertengger(?) di tangan kanannya, kemudian ia menghampiri Natsu yang masih cengengesan saat ditarik-tarik oleh Lucy, lalu…

BRAK

"Kau.. harus.. bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau perbuat pada Lucy, brengsek!" kata Erza diikuti dengan kilatan petir merah sebagai background-nya, karena sebagai wanita dia juga harus membantu wanita lainnya dari pria yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya- _you know what I mean..-_

"Eeehh?!"

Natsu langsung gemetar ketakutan saat melihat Erza yang marah tanpa sebab dan malah ikut-ikutan meminta tanggung jawab bersama Lucy.

"EH?! Lu-chan? Kau… sudah berapa bulan?"

Levy yang sudah sadar dari kekagetannya langsung menghampiri Lucy dan mengelus perutnya.

"BUKAAAN!" Teriakan Lucy kembali menggema dan cukup untuk melubangi kepala Natsu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tempat Lucy berdiri.

"Aduuh… telingaku sakit, Luce. Baiklah, baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab, tapi kau harus tetap menjalankan misi denganku, Ya…?" Kata Natsu sambil memperlihatkan grins-nya.

Erza yang masih belum tahu maksud dari percakapaan absurd Natsu dan Lucy masih memasang aura yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Mana bisa begitu! Lucy harus beristirahat dan tidak boleh melakukan misi. Kau pikir wanita yang sedang hamil masih bisa melakukan misi? Apalagi melakukan misi-misi berat denganmu." Kata Erza yang sudah siap siaga mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Eh? Hamil? Siapa?"

Wajah Lucy mengerut heran sebelum ia mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Erza yang membahas tentang tanggung jawab dan hamil itu.

"Grrr… BUKAAAN! Ck, dasar!" Gerutu Lucy sambil menetralisir deru nafasnya, karena merasa shock dengan pemahaman teman-temannya tentang masalah 'tanggung jawab' itu.

"Hmm…"

Natsu masih memasang wajah cerianya, apalagi saat ia melihat Lucy kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia merasa sangat senang.

"Nah, ini uang hasil misi solo kemarin, tapi ingat! Kau tidak boleh melakukan misi sendirian atau bersama dengan orang lain. Kau harus melakukan misi denganku." Kata Natsu sambil menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran uang dari saku celananya.

"Eh?!"

Sekali lagi, Lucy kembali mengerut heran dengan perkataan nakamanya itu.

.

 _Namaku Lucy Hearfilia, saat ini cintaku sedang bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi jujur saja, sampai saat ini aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda berambut pink ini. Dia tidak mencintaiku, dia tidak menyukaiku lebih dari seorang nakama, tapi kalian bisa melihatnya, kan? Perlakuannya itu seperti memberikan sinyal cinta. Gadis manapun pasti akan merasa 'Ge-Er' saat orang yang dicintai melakukan itu semua untukmu dan kalian juga pasti yakin jika laki-laki itu menyukaimu ya, kan? Tapi… Ah sudahlah…_

 _Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak lihat, kan? Kalau aku benar-benar senang saat kau mengatakanya, ya.. meskipun menurutmu hal itu kau lontarkan karena semata-mata aku adalah nakamamu. Ya.. kita memang teman, kan? Tidak lebih._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued**

 **Mohon Read n Review-nya ya.. Minna XD, oh iya.. makasih dah nyempetin baca fic Vee, ya...**


End file.
